vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eirin Yagokoro
Summary Eirin Yagokoro (八意 永琳) is a medical genius from the Moon, able to create even the Hourai Elixir with the help of Kaguya's power, the manipulation of eternity. She is living in exile in Gensokyo after choosing to stay with and devote herself to Kaguya Houraisan on Earth rather than take her back to the Moon. She was a very well-known figure on the Moon, having not only been instrumental in the founding of Lunar society with Lord Tsukuyomi, but also being its leading medical mind and the person in charge of the Moon's emissaries to the Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly 4-C Name: Eirin Yagokoro. Her true Lunarian name is unknown to and unpronounceable by Earthlings Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of millions of years old Classification: Lunarian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, can create all sorts of medicine and drugs, Sealing, Illusion Creation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Danmaku Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Sealed all of Earth, preventing anyone from leaving it, and created a fake moon, though it was implied to be an illusion, considered a threat by Yukari, should be comparable, if not superior, to other high tiers), possibly Star level (The description of the spell card "Medicine Sign: Galaxy in a Pot" could imply that it creates a black hole, but that is not made clear. Comparable to the Watatsuki Sisters, as she was their mentors and was the one doing their jobs before they were hired. She was the co-founder of the Lunar Capital, alongside Lord Tsukuyomi. It is hinted that she can use a Klein Bottle, who can contain infinite mass and is likely 4 dimensional). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be far faster than moon rabbits and comparable to high tiers) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Likely at least Large Planet Class, possibly Star Class Durability: At least Large Planet level, possibly Star level. Immortality and regeneration make her hard to kill. Stamina: Likely very high. Range: Planetary. Standard Equipment: A bow, an unknown amount of drugs, such as the Ultramarine Orb Elixir. Intelligence: Extremely high - Eirin is a genius, far smarter than even the likes of her family, a distinguished and highly influential line of medical geniuses. She is supposedly capable of using her immense knowledge to create any sort of drug or medicine, and she has extensive knowledge on historical events, particularly those involving the Lunar Capital. She is likely to be the smartest being from the Moon, who compared her knowledge to Omniscience despite seeing inventions such as immortality elixirs and Planck bombs as outdated technology. She was not only instrumental in the founding of Lunarian Society alongside Lord Tsukuyomi, but she was also its leading medical mind, and was in charge of the Moon's emissaries to Earth. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Making any drug:' Eirin's medical expertise allows her to create all sorts of drugs and medicine, from ordinary medication for common colds, to drugs capable of manipulating one's dreams and life. She still needs the ingredients necessary to make specific drugs, and cannot make anything that would be physically impossible to make. Among the many drugs she made is the Hourai Elixir, though she required Kaguya's assistance. Spell Cards *'Esoterica "Astronomical Entombing":' Eirin tampers with space with no reason. *'God Sign "Genealogy of the Sky-Born":' Lasers that resemble a genealogical tree. *'Medicine Sign "Galaxy in a Pot":' Even more exaggerated than Earth. It's still in a pot though. It is suggested that this spell would easily create a black hole. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Aliens Category:Bow Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doctors Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Lunarians Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Scientists Category:Super Scientists Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4